1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a dual mode organic light emitting device and a pixel circuit including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic emission layer that is disposed between the anode and the cathode and emits light as a result of the re-combination of electrons and holes.
Recently, an organic light emitting device that operates in a dual mode has been developed. A dual mode organic light emitting device emits light in response to a forward direction voltage that is applied to the organic light emitting device in a normal mode, and emits light in response to a reverse direction voltage that is applied to the organic light emitting device in a reflective mode (which is also referred to as a quenching mode). The dual mode organic light emitting device is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. US2004/027143.
Because the conventional dual mode organic light emitting device requires high driving voltage in the reflective mode, the power consumption of the device is high, and the life-span of the device is adversely affected.